lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiki Lang
|background = #69315E |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #9E4F8F |name = Kiana Lang |image = Tumblr_nhjcl6JD6W1r0lapto3_250.gif |width = 245 |color2 = #9E4F8F |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = black |age = 23 |gender = Female |education = Desmond College of the Arts |birthday = May 29, 1993 |address = 67/B Harlem Road, Miduna Beach |occupation = Stripper at Platinum Club |personality = Kiki is a very vivacious and spirited being. She's energetic, bold, and daring. Kiki will never back down from anything and is willing to face any challenge, even if it could possibly hurt her. Many would describe this as careless and immature, but she dismisses this. At times, Kiki can be short tempered. She has no trouble snapping at others if they anger or annoy her, but she usually conceals this with a calm demeanor. Kiki has a reputation for being charming and sweet towards others. She can charm her way out of any situation. She's totally blunt and will speak what's on her mind with no thoughts of any consequences sometimes, but usually stops herself before she goes too far. Kiki can be flamboyant and superficial; people calling her materialistic. Despite this, she's intelligent and persistent when it comes to her future. |appearance = *'Eye color:' Brown *'Hair color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'9" Kiki is very concerned on her appearance. Since she believes that her appearance is a big fraction on first impressions, she spends time on her makeup and her outfit. She loves designer clothes and high end fashion. Her style is very feminine and formal, while also being slightly provocative. |family =When her dad was alive, he would always motivate Kiki to be the best. He might have been tough on her, but this was all for her good. They both loved each other dearly and Kiki was deeply saddened when he passed away. She still misses him and wishes he was still there for her more than anything else. Kiki's mom has always been an inspiration to her. Kiki would aspire to be a dancer like her mother and would beg for her mother to teach her to dance. She's always been there for Kiki, especially through hard times and they will always have each other's backs no matter what. |friends = *Liv Milano-Howard - Kiki met Liv on the beach one day and the two talked and talked and talked. They get along very well and Kiki really enjoys her presence. She suggested for Liv to work at her club when Liv needed a job and now they see each other a lot. They definitely have chemistry, and Kiki would love for them to be closer. |relationships = Single |housemates = She lives alone. |history = Kiki was born in Los Angeles, California to an father who is a police officer and a mother who is a dancer. Growing up with a mother as a dancer, Kiki grew a passion for dancing also, wanting to be like her mother when she grows up. When she was young, Kiki would always beg her parents for items she saw when they dragged her along with them shopping. When Kiki's parents said no, she threw a tantrum, and would continue until her parents agreed to buy it for her. Her materialism stems from this, but is toned down a lot, since she now knows the value of money. Kiki was a social butterfly in school. She loved having attention on her, and would try to make friends with everyone. This didn't work with a few people, whom she left alone. This demeanor soon grew old as years went by. Cliques started to form and the people who were kissing her feet ignored her, all of a sudden. She knew that she needed to find a place for herself. Of course, Kiki wanted all attention again, so she soon made herself the queen bee. Kiki was glad that she was the center of attention again, and worked hard to keep that reputation afloat. One day when Kiki came home from school, she saw her mom talking on the phone with a grim expression on her face. Instinctively, she knew something was off. Her mom wasn't usually home early. Kiki later learned that her father had been shot. This deeply scarred her, as she had never anticipated for anything like this to happen to her father. Kiki soon sheltered herself away from everyone with comfort from her mom, who stayed strong for the both of them. News spread like wildfire at school. Wherever Kiki walked, she heard people pointing and whispering. She knew that her queen bee status collapsed, when she kept to herself for the rest of the year. She managed to keep a few friends, not out of pity, but out of real friendship, who helped her open up and rebuild her confidence. With the many setbacks she'd faced, Kiki decided to take one year off after high school to refresh herself and decided what she's going to do with her life. She moved to Miduna Beach to start with a clean palette, away from everything she's faced in the past. In order to find a way to make money, Kiki searched through ads and found an ad for a club in Lebeaux, calling for strippers. Kiki was thought about this for a while and decided to audition. She was hired, and now works at the Platinum Club in Lebeaux. To fulfill her mother's wishes, Kiki applied for college, and got into Desmond College of the Arts. She is majoring in dance, specifically jazz dancing. |trivia = *Kiki is of Korean descent. *She is pansexual. |note = |fc = Jamie Chung |user = HeyLookItzTanni}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HeyLookItzTanni's characters Category:Young adults Category:Miduna Beach residents